Comet Across My Sky
by Emma450
Summary: Alec's POV of Dusk Till Dawn. After centuries of loneliness Alec finds love, but the way to happines is troubled and they might not make it till the end
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys! So I have decided to make Dusk Till Dawn in Alec's POV. This story is going to answer a lot of question about DTD. I thought that it would be interesting to explore Alec's head. For those of you who don't know my other story, feel free to check it out. Maybe it's necessary to understand this story? But j__udge for yourself! _

_-Emma_

As usual, nothing interesting had happened in Volterra. I was already bored today, me and Afton had hunted last night and just returned to those boring quarters of our castle. I sighed, there were times when being with the Volturi was actually interesting, when we had to travel across the world to destroy vampires who had broken the law. Unfortunately, those days were the exception, not the rule.

It wasn't normal for us to go out and hunt, usually we ate in our dining room. A great marble hall with three thrones for our Masters. This room had its benefits, usually it was also a room where we could receive guests, interested nomads, simply curious. Today was such a day, a nomad named Olivia wanted to see the Volturi, of course she was more than welcome to observe. Aro was always interested in everyone's thoughts. Maybe she could be a value to the Volturi, or maybe she knew anyone who could join our little coven of gifted vampires.

I doubted it, how many vampires wanted to join us? very few ever succeeded. We were indeed a very exclusive gathering. Still, Aro wanted us all in the dining room, the throne room, he liked to show off his already big guard. And me being one of his most exceptional gifts should attend almost every meeting. Olivia could spread the word that the Volturi was indeed as powerful as the whispers claimed. All vampires had to obey us, or they would have to face us. The thought alone was enough for Aro to make me attend these kind of boring meetings. I was never interested in showing off my gift, why should I? But my dearest sister thought that showing what she could do a thrilling experience.

I already saw her eying Olivia with a longing in her eyes. She wanted to see her on the floor, in pain. The thought didn't even repulse me as it should have, as long as Jane was happy, nothing else mattered. Whatever made her happy. I couldn't deny that I liked being with the Volturi, I had friends here, something I never thought I would have,and I felt extremely loyal towards our masters too. It wasn't like I had problems with enforcing the law, I liked to be powerful, but still, I would've left if it weren't for Jane.

Not left permanently, this would always be my home, these halls, these people, but I always wanted to discover the world on my own. It appealed to me. But Jane was so happy here, she truly admired Aro and would always want this position as one of the most feared and powerful vampires in the world. I could never leave Jane, my twin, without each other, we weren't complete. Two parts of a whole.

Jane was going to be disappointed, Aro was interested in the thoughts of Olivia and gave her a bright smile as soon as he was finished with reading her thoughts. Didn't look like our Master was going to give Jane the go-ahead-and-fry-her command soon. The nomad smiled back, not only at Aro, but also at the blonde haired vampire next to me.

I couldn't blame her, Daniel must have looked like a sweet guy to her. Which he was, still new to this life, a worried expression on his face. She must have thought that his concern was for her, but I knew that wasn't true. Daniel was always concerned, he was afraid that he couldn't control himself, not good enough to be with us. That his gift would never be strong, in all honesty. I liked the boy, he was very kind and gentle, yet stong and harsh if he had to be. I remembered the day that he joined.

It was a situation that didn't occur often, a gift already there in its human form. A strong gift, there wasn't a doubt in Aro's mind, he had to become one of us. Thanks to Chelsea, he was more than willing to join us. The poor boy was insanely in love with Heidi too, at the moment. I couldn't deny that Heidi was convenient to us. Any of us was irresistible to humans, but she even had a gift that made the fishing a lot easier.

In my opinion, Daniel shouldn't worry so much, he was already a skilled fighter. Already a value to us, not a burden. He had a bright future here, he could erase someone's memories. With only a decade of experience he could already make you forget the small things, in time, he could make you forget everything. I had never experienced his gift, and even if I had, I wouldn't know. That was what was so strong about him.

Olivia seemed a little interested in him, but I knew he didn't return the gesture. I could tell by the look on his face that he was thinking, his thoughts far away from his room. I focused on the situation again.

"Thank you, lovely Olivia, I can assure you that your thoughts were quite interesting " Aro smiled sweetly at the female vampire. "I'm glad you enjoyed it" She giggled, stupid girl, I disliked her immediately. She was only too desperate to please us, I could sense it. I saw Jane's expression change with chagrin and I knew I was on the same level as my sweet sister. She however, was probably pissed off by the way Aro gave her attention, nothing else would make Jane more upset. Things never ended well for the ones that caught my sisters eye.

"If you don't mind, I would like to discuss things with my brothers now, but you are free to look at our ancient books about the Greek vampires a couple of millennia ago. I'm sure that Demetri would be delighted to show you the way…" he spoke, I already understood what he wanted to discuss, her thoughts had something interesting in them, she had seen something that could be a value for Aro. I knew it couldn't be Olivia herself, then Aro would've immediately sent Daniel along with her. Jane glared at the girl, but she didn't even notice. She probably hadn't heard about our reputation, she would soon enough. I didn't doubt that Jane was going to let her leave without a reminder. With a smile I eyed the nomad again.

Olivia looked at Daniel, confused "Are you Demetri?" she said in a shy voice. Before Daniel could speak Demetri took a step foreward. " No, I am, now could you please follow me?" he was always the polite one, always the one to receive guests. When they were gone I walked towards Jane, smiling.

"You would almost think she had done something terrible to you" I said, patting her shoulder. She smiled up at me, the smile of an angel "Too bad that she didn't try anything funny, but I'll get my chance another time… Won't take too long before a vampire get's out of control here" I smiled back, Jane loved the fear that vampires felt when they saw her, knowing they were about to be sent to their personal hell.

Aro spoke "She was in England recently, in an area near London…" Daniel finally paid attention, I knew instantly why. He was always concerned about his little sister. He came from England too, so whenever the subject was mentioned he listened intently, hoping that everything was well. No crazed newborns threatening the country. He always feared for her death. Personally, I could understand him, if Jane were still human, I would look out for her safety too. On the other hand, none of the others had such difficulty with leaving their human families behind. Why should he be any different? Of course I would feel that way about Jane, she was all that bound me to this planet back then, we were twins after all. Daniel should forget about his sister.

"… a werewolf has been seen, not by Olivia, but a friend of her told her the story. Maybe someone should go and check the situation, why waste the opportunity of destroying our mortal enemies." He eyed Caius, who had a smile on his face. Nothing pleased Caius more than destroying the Children of the Moon. I didn't think they were that big of a deal, maybe it was because I never had any real fights with them before. They always sent Felix or Demetri, sometimes Jane. If I came along, I would make the fight boring for them. But Aro wasn't finished yet

"Also I want to know if Mary's coven has grown any bigger, and I want to invite her to Volterrra, I've heard that she has been to South-America recently, and I'd like to see her thoughts. Jane dear, I think you are the perfect person to visit Mary" Jane smiled sweetly at Aro, happy to have his full trust in the matter. Demetri should handle the werewolf in this case, with…" he seemed to think for a second. "… Felix" Daniel coughed. "Yes Daniel?" Aro asked

"Master, I'd like to take this opportunity to check if…." He didn't finish his sentence, but merely walked towards Aro and held out his hand. Aro touched it for the tiniest moment and let it go. He shook his head deliberately "I'm afraid that is not possible, dear one. She would instantly recognise you."

"Not if I won't show myself" Daniel said defensively. "What is it Aro?"Caius snapped. Aro looked unhappy "He wants to see his sister, I'm afraid that you can't resist talking to her. Unless you want to bring her back to Volterra and give her immortality, I'm afraid you can't go to her. But maybe, Felix and Demetri…"

"NO" Daniel shouted. I knew why he wouldn't want Felix there. The guy just didn't have any self control. I could understand Daniel now, I wouldn't want my sister to be Felix' next meal. Demetri could do the job, so I didn't understand him at that point.

"What do you suggest, Daniel? I am allowing someone to check up on her, Jane could also take a look, she won't scare her so much" I almost chuckled, my sister wouldn't scare someone? I knew she could be the most adorable thing in the world when she wanted. But she only showed compassion to me and to Aro. If Jane saw the poor girl she would probably experience a lot of pain, only if my sister were bored enough to bother to seek out a human. "Not Jane" Daniel shook his head. "As you wish, dear Daniel, but you still can't go yourself. Now you are all free to go, I have to consult with my brothers"

"Yes master" we all murmured in unison and I left the room as soon as possible. I had to try and find something to do. Maybe going to Greece or something. I heard that a recent discovery had been made and I was always curious about the ancient Greek culture… "Alec" A musical voice sang to me, it was Jane, I smiled "Jane" I greeted her. I kissed her on her cheek. "How was your little trip with Afton? I hope you didn't have that much fun without me" She asked.

I laughed "Everything is always more fun with you, even hunting" I could tell her that me and Afton had a great time, I considered him one of my closest friends here. But I just didn't feel like it, it would only make her jealous, so I let her speak "I can assure you nothing interesting has happened while you were away" Jane said in a bored voice "I'm always glad when you get back" and she smiled

I smiled too "So when are you supposed to leave for England? You haven't been there in a while, maybe you can visit our old village. Or the place where it stood" A small part of my brain wondered what had become of the village, no one survived after our execution. I actually wanted to know if new humans had settled there. On the other hand, I couldn't care less about what humans did or didn't do. Jane laughed too, "Maybe I'll check it out, I'll be going with Felix and Demetri, same old, same old. Always the good fighters if we have to kill a werewolf. It would be fun if you came along…?" Was that a question? I wasn't interested in going back to England, not this time. I didn't want to hunt down some stupid werewolf, and I didn't want to talk to another 'friend' of Aro.

But I was already bored here? Why shouldn't I come along? "I'll think about it" I said to her, I was about to ask her who this Mary person was, and why Aro wanted her to visit, when a voice called my name "Alec, can I talk to you for a sec?" it was Daniel this time. I turned around "Sure Dan, what is on your mind?" Jane sighed, irritated and I heard angry footsteps behind me, she was pissed off that someone had interrupted our conversation. But she knew that Daniel wanted to take to me privately.

"It's about the whole England thing… You see, my sister is there, actually in the area that they have to check out. I just want to know if she's happy… "His eyes looked at me, pleading "… Please Alec, I would do this for you. I trust you, you wouldn't scare her. You are about her age, if it was necessary you could even talk to her. You are a calm person, it wouldn't get out of control. Please, I'm begging you. Please see if Lilly is okay?"

So his sisters name was Lilly, I had always wondered what her name would be. He talked about her alot, the only memories he had of her were the ones when she was still a little kid. Yet he told all the stories a thousand times, I just never heard her name before. I thought about it, I actually couldn't care less about the girl, just another weak human. But Daniel… Daniel was my friend. I remembered my earlier thoughts. If it were Jane, I would want someone to do this for me? But why wouldn't he just ask Demetri? If I really didn't want to go I could easily ask Jane to just see how the girl was, but Jane wouldn't want to go check up on some _human_. She would say she could spend her time more wisely, and if she decided to go I doubted that the girl would even survive the meeting.

I looked into his eyes and heard myself say "Fine… I'll do it" he smiled the happiest smile I had ever seen him smile "Thanks Alec! One more thing, can you please ask her if she's happy? And don't tell the others that I asked you that. They wouldn't approve… And please, make sure she won't be hurt by any of them. Not Demetri, not Felix and not Jane." Talk to a human? Well I had done it before, I talked to humans all the time, what was the big deal. I nodded and grinned "I'd better prepare for my little trip then" and walked away, excited to tell Jane that I was coming along after all.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi guys! So another update, I promis I'll get back to Dusk Till Dawn after this chapter, I just have to admit... I like this story too, really helps me considering how Alec feels about Lilly, just hope you enjoy this chapters as much as I loved to write it! _

England was still the same, I had visited a couple of times after my transformation, it was never different. Everything reminded me of my human life, something that I wanted to forget. Most vampires forgot, I just couldn't… I wanted to forget it and I couldn't. Being back was like my own personal hell. But it was another environment, not the same halls and hunting grounds.

I decided that it was time to figure out Dan's sister, I promised Daniel that I wouldn't endanger the girl. I could do that, but that also meant not telling the others. Well they would survive the werewolf without me, and they would survive visiting another coven without me.

"But why Alec? Now we have to go without you!" Jane whined "Because I came here with other business to attend, a personal mission" I smiled. Jane's face was furious, "What is so personal you can't tell _me" _She hissed. I sighed, I didn't want to fight with my sister about this. "Fine, I promised an old friend that I would visit her someday, and now is the perfect time. Besides, you won't have fun with the werewolf if I came along, and I think you are capable of handling a coven with three members of the guard"

I heard Felix chuckle, "Honestly Alec, I'm only glad that you decide to do something else, it's been decades since we actually had a real fight. One on one" And he grinned wider. I kissed Jane on her cheek, murmured goodbyes to Demetri and Felix. And took off in the other direction. It didn't took me long to find the little village she lived in. Heidi gave me some specific instructions, she remembered the location better than Daniel did. It actually felt like fun, something new to do. Spying on someone. It was only too bad that it was a human girl, not as exciting as trying to spy on a vampire. But it was a distraction, something to keep me occupied

Daniel told me that her birthday was soon, he wasn't sure which date, he forgot. But I thought that day would be the perfect day to talk to her, pretend I knew her uncle or something. Pretend to be distant relative? To congratulate her, and ask her how her life was. But first I had to find out more about this girl. Dan had also told me they lived in the house of a rich landlord. It was almost too easy to find that house. Only finding the girl took a little more time and patience.

It was around noon, and raining. I was thirsty, so my eyes were black enough to go on the streets. But I decided that it would be better not go into the public. I would still attract attention, I knew the effect vampires had on humans. We were beautiful to them, someone like me would stand out in a village like this.

I hadn't got a clue what the girl looked like, but I stayed around the house, watching through the windows. I saw several girls, maids perhaps? They could have been her, but I just didn't have the right feeling. After a couple of hours when I was about to give up I saw a girl, dark blond hair, brown eyes, small, but the right age. She came through the door. There was something about her, it reminded me of Daniel. The shape of her face maybe? I decided to follow this girl, maybe even ask for her name. Even if this wasn't the right girl, she had something interesting about her, I wanted to figure her out.

I found out that I wasn't wasting my time, a voice shouted her name, all excited. It was a male, blond, blue eyes. "Lilly!" He screamed. It was the right girl, the name fit her perfectly, I doubted that they had ever seen the beautiful waterlillies here, the ones they had in China. But she did remind me of a flower. "Max" she said, soft and gentle. A shy voice, yet excited, she had flushed cheeks from coming out of the cold. A pretty colour I noticed. "Guess what, I've got a surprise for you!" The girls face changed, not excited, but a little worried. "What kind of surprise?" she asked carefully.

"To celebrate your birthday of course, silly Lilly" He laughed, her face relaxed,grinning at his bad joke. The boy walked towards her and gave her a kiss on her cheek. She didn't look entirely comfortable. I almost wanted to laugh at the boy. He was obviously in love with the girl, not that I blamed him, for a human she was pretty. Probably nice too, but human none the less. And obviously the girl didn't like him, but that wouldn't keep him from claiming the girl. I knew how things worked in the world, she wouldn't get a say in this. She actually should be happy that she got someone who cared about her.

But I wasn't here to judge her, I was here to find out if she was okay. From what I could see I had enough to leave and return to my dearest sister and help finish off someone. She was alive, safe and she was happy. Or she should be happy at least. Rich family and okay guy, but I was interested. She caught my eye, I wanted to know how her life was, what kind of personality she had. I wondered why? why was I interested in her? I wanted to tell Daniel as much as I could about her, maybe that was it. I wanted him to be at peace, knowing exactly what her life was like.

I observed her closely, she had a sweet face. A gentle voice, and now a blush on her cheeks. I heard the familiar sound of a beating hearts. Hers was light and fast. I wondered what she smelled like, I was thirsty, and the sound of beating hearts was tempting. The red on her cheeks were evidence of the warm blood that she would have. I could kill her so easily, I could slaughter this whole village. But I could control myself, I became pretty good at controlling myself over time. Better than Jane, she always had a little temper. Betraying her emotions, showing her hatred for someone. I could easily hide whatever I was thinking.

If the guy turned out to be a bad influence I would kill him, I would do anything in my power to protect her, for Daniel. The guys voice, spoke again "I'm going to throw you a party, and I already have a dress for you" he smiled, she smiled back, shyly "Maxwell, a party? But why? I don't need you to make a big deal out of this" "I already did, I invited almost everyone, and I have a very special surprise for you" She laughed, and they continued their conversation about their day, about everything really.

I was thinking about the party, it would be the perfect occasion to talk to her. I could introduce myself, and I could pretend to be… who was I going to pretend to be? I would make something up at the spot. I was going to need a present for the birthdaygirl, and why not run to London? It wasn't that far away. An hour or two at my maximal speed. So I started running

On my way to London, I crossed the scent of Demetri, how odd? Didn't they go the other way? Were they still chasing the werewolf? I decided that a present was my lesser concern, if they were in trouble, what I doubted, I should help them. I ran as fast as I could, sometimes picking up the scents of Jane and Felix as well. It was an hour later when I finally found Jane.

"Ahhh Alec" I heard Jane sigh "We already took care of the dog, it was almost too easy, how was your private mission?" I smiled at her, glad that they were okay "So there actuallly was a werewolf" How odd, there are almost none of them left. "Yes, it was fun actually, but tell me about your little adventure, back so soon?"Se wondered "I'm actually still busy, it looks like I have a party to attend"

"A party?" She asked "Am I invited?" I thought it over really quick, I had to invite Jane, and I would make sure that she wouldn't hurt the girl. But then I had to tell her I lied to her, but I was going to tell her anyway, she wouldn't like it… "Well, technically I'm not even invited, but we are going. With Felix and Demetri… speaking of which, where are they?" I wondered.

"Looking for Mary, and invite her to Volterra. She can come over next month or so. But who was your friend? Was he or she here?" I knew Jane wanted to know, so I told her the truth "Actually, I was looking for Daniel's sister, he asked me to find her and find out if…" Jane's face said enough "Alec" She hissed, "You … were… looking… for a _human_?" I nodded "I promised Dan that I would do it, her birthday party is tomorrow."

"That's not the point! You could have told me!" She said, she was unhappy, I had upset her. "If I actually told you, you would force me to leave her alone..." She considered that for a moment

"Maybe you are right, I just… It doesn't matter now, we can go back, unless you wanted to check out some other part of northern Europe, The Netherlands are fairly close and…"

"I actually want to go to her party, it seems like it could be interesting" I grinned at her, she looked at me, confused.. "If that is what you want, but I'll come along. With Demetri and Felix," I laughed, she actually wanted to take _four_ vampires to a party full of humans. Now that was something to attract attention. " I don't want to make you, or Demetri and Felix in that matter, go attend a party you wouldn't enjoy. After all, I am here on a mission"

She laughed now too "A very exciting mission, one human girl, But it will be fun, I'm sure they'll think that too"

They didn't, Felix thought it would be boring, plus with his already huge size, he would stand out too much. At least that's what he claimed, I knew he wanted to hunt that night, he didn't want to go to some stupid party. Demetri on the other hand, wanted to see Dan's sister with his own eyes. He had become pretty good friends with Daniel, and he was curious. Jane only went for my sake, I already knew that too. I didn't care, she could do whatever made her happy.

The party was a little uncomfortable, we were all thirsty, it was the only way to go out in the public. It wasn't really difficult, only if a human walked to closely. Unfortunately, they did it all the time. Nothing unmanageable though, I looked at all the guests. She must be some royal girl, famous even, if that many rich guests wanted to see her. I thought they only came here for her birthday, but then I overheard a conversation on the other side of the room.

"She is soooooo unbelievably lucky, Maxwell is going to propose to her. He is rich, and goodlooking even."

"I know right, well maybe we still have a chance if I just dance with him and make him see how special I am."A laugh and a voice that said sarcastically "Sure, like he hasn't been obsessing about Lilly for years now!" All the guests weren't here for her birthday, but for the proposal. It actually made a little bit more sense. Was it normal to celebrate proposals? I didn't even know…

And I actually smiled, so the boy was desperately in love, Daniel would be quite pleased. Rich, nice guy, popular with the other girls. Then why did I feel so unhappy about the girl's fate, because I had seen her face yesterday? The uncomfortable face? I tried to think of ways to make her life any better, but what made humans happy? I couldn't remember anything that made me happy when I was human. Jane made me happy, I suppose. Wait… would Daniel make Lilly happy too? What if I could give her the one thing she wanted. Daniel, Daniel's story.

Why was I even thinking about this? Was I actually considering telling a human about us, only to see her get killed in the process. Was I that bored? Why would I even want to make the girl happy, it wasn't up to me. She was just another human, just like all the others. A voice interrupted my thoughts "Good evening sir, I was wondering if you would like to dance?" A human girl, older than me, blushing and giggling, asking Demetri. I made a face, were we already attracting the whole village, but Demetri remained polite. "Certainly, one dance" and he smiled a polite smile

I looked at Jane, disgusted, what we he doing? Dancing with that human? She looked back at me with the exact same expression, she glared at the girl as well, who only had eyes for Demetri. Jane mumbled to low for her to hear "She has no idea how lucky she is, if we weren't in the company of others right now... Demetri please don't tell me you're not enjoying the thought of dancing with her..." I grinned, Demetri was just having some fun, not wanting to sit around all night... But he came back only five minuts later, with the girl, he mumbled something about a serious back injury.

That was when I noticed Lilly, in a beautiful blue dress. The colour looked nice on her, the blush on her cheeks made her look even better. It would be only too easy to invite her for a walk, so tempting. But I wouldn't do that, I wouldn't hurt Dan that way. I observed her closely, Demetri noticed my change of expression and stared at her too.

"That's her?" I only nodded and he continued "She does look a little bit like him, something about the hair and her nose. She looks quite okay, don't you think?" Jane glanced at the girl too, frowning "Personally I don't see the resemblance, Dan looks much more different." "Because he is immortal, of course" Demetri laughed.

I tuned them out, discussing the difference between mortals and immortals, too low for human ears to hear. I stared at the girl again, Lilly. She was talking to some girl in a pink dress who had almost blocked my view, suddenly she stared across the shoulder of the pinkdressed girl, straight into my eyes.

And I saw her expression change, I tried my hardest not to laugh, her mouth opened a little. The expression was hilarious and beautiful at the same time. She was staring at me for a long time, all wide eyed, blushing when she noticed I saw staring back. She quickly turned her eyes away. Wait! I wanted to tell her, I wanted to look in her eyes again. A beautiful colour, soulful brown, so much depth into them. But she didn't look back at me. She stared at the blonde boy who stole her attention away.

I felt a growl build in my throat, and I immediately wondered why? Why would I even care? I decided to listen to their conversation and keep an eye on her. "Alec, what's wrong?" Jane asked, didn't she see? Hadn't she noticed what happened the past second, I didn't answer her "This party is boring, I think I'm going to leave soon" She said, obviously bored, she hadn't noticed my weird reaction. I relaxed, and observed the boy and Lilly. It was Maxwell again,

"I bet all the guys here are jealous of me right now" He said, instantly I imagined me, dancing with her, holding her so close as he did. Oh yes… instant jealousy. "Probably the magic of your dress" She said, joking. I smiled, probably not, when I heard his chuckle I wanted to bite his head off. I observed them the whole song.

"I've wanted to ask you something you know…" he murmured. Was this it? Was he going to propose. I couldn't take this, "Alec" Jane hissed "What are you doing?" before I knew what I was doing I stood up and walked towards them, faster than any human had ever moved, I was exposing us all if someone noticed, but I had to stop this from happening…


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi guys! I hope I didn't keep all of you waiting, I'm not sure how many readers there are, but I hope I have a few :)! I really like writing Alec's pov, and I hope you do to? Please let me know in the reviews what you think! - Emma_

I had to stop them, now! It only took a second to get to them, and less than a second to think of something, anything to say. It came naturally, I said it before I thought about it "Excuse me, but may I have this dance?" The girl looked up in surprise, her face dazzled. For once, I was glad that we had that effect on humans. She would think that I was beautiful. It bothered me on the other hand, she wouldn't even like me for me. I inhaled, and blinked in shock. She smelled so delicious, very sweet blood. I had smelled sweeter blood, but she was something. I smelled something floral, strawberries and something I couldn't quite identify. It was hard to control myself, I was thirsty after all. But I had dealt with worse, I only needed to look at the sweet, innocent face of the girl and know that I couldn't harm her. I couldn't hurt her, I couldn't lead her outside and kill her.

I looked at the boy's face, trying to distract myself, just an ordinary human boy. The only thing that wasn't right was his anger, he glared towards me. It was hilarious, he scowled, he hated me, I could guess why…He saw me as competition, to steal his dearly beloved away. I wish I could, that didn't mean that I wasn't capable of doing it, it meant that I promised Dan that I would keep her safe. The boy spoke, anger in his voice "Of course you can dance with my _girlfriend_" I smiled, he was concerned that she would fall for me, well he didn't need to worry about that. She wouldn't if she knew me any better, if she knew what I was, she would hate me. I got a terrible feeling inside of me, I didn't want this gentle creature to hate me, I wanted her to adore me. I would be on my best behavior.

I smiled a smug smile at the boy, he would lose any sort of battle with me, including this one. I couldn't deny that I loved the angry look on his face, I heard a soft gasp, Lilly had been observing my face, and apparently something had stunned her. I decided to ignore that, humans often marveled at our beauty, she was only human after all…

It was hard to think of her like that, a human. The word human was the definition of weak, unimportant to me, but I couldn't see her as one. Yet I had to remember she was fragile, breakable. I had to be very gentle. As carefully as I could, I placed my hand on her waist. I felt the blood pulsating beneath her extremely thin skin, I was shocked by the heat of her body. Wouldn't she notice my cold hand? she didn't seem to notice… That was a good thing, she seemed a little surprised, I didn't know why. I wanted to know, I had to know. But I couldn't just ask her, instead, I danced around, her fragile body in my hands. If I wanted I could snap her in half, I could break her so easily.

I felt her eyes on my face, I glanced back. The brown eyes quickly looked away, her face colouring with shame. It was a beautiful colour, Her pulse accelerated, it didn't make not killing her any easier. I had to really focus and I relaxed again, smiling. I could handle this, and now was the perfect time to introduce myself. "I didn't mean to interrupt, but I wanted to have a dance with the birthday girl. Anyway I never had a chance to introduce myself but my name is Alec" I tried to speak soft and nicely, hoping that she would relax. She did, her body relaxed in my hands, they felt just _right, _resting on her waist.

She started to introduce herself "I'm…" I almost had to laugh, Daniel told millions of stories about her, how she looked when she was just a baby, stories about her childhood. I had thought about nothing else for the past twentyfour hours then her name, Lilly. How could I not know her name "… Lilly" I finished "Of course I already know your name" _Of course_ I did. She started saying something again, I watched her pretty, pink lips as they moved. They were pretty, she was pretty. "Well, I don't mean to be rude" She said, a little unsure. I wondered if she even could, she was so sweet, a good person for sure. I could never harm her, the way she said things, just genuinely nice. But I prepared for the worst "…but why are you here, I don't know you, and by the looks of it Maxwell didn't know you either…" Her voice trailed off, it looked like she was surprised by herself. I relaxed, it wasn't as bad as I expected. But what was I going to say? I didn't know Maxwell, and technically I didn't know her… I decided that I was going to stick to the truth as much as possible.

"I knew your family quite well, not the Dewitt family, but your family. I heard stories of you and I wanted to meet you in person…" She looked confused, that wasn't what I wanted either "..Actually I'm here to tell you something about them, but I can see now this isn't the right place nor the right time. Perhaps I could met you later outside" Was that okay? I could talk to her, perhaps privately, I was well aware of the audience that she didn't seem to notice, a lot of people were staring at us, including her so called boyfriend. I heard him murmur something to a friend, he wasn't aware that I could hear everything "Look at him, he definitely likes Lilly, I should go there right now and beat him" It almost made me chuckle, I hoped he would try, he would probably break his hand and I would enjoy seeing his pain. "You should, Max" The other voice said, "Look at him, he looks like he owns the place. Like he owns her, you should hit him, he's trying to steal Lilly away." Encouraging him, it worked "I'm going over there… _now_ and I'm going to end this, with violence if I have to, hold on to Lilly when I kick him out, I don't want her to get hurt."

"I… don't know when I'll leave" Lilly's soft voice spoke, I had to answer her before he was here "Don't worry, we will" and I saw the glare that was meant for me, better to let her go before he would try to hit me, or before I accidently crushed her with anger. Maxwell looked absolutely furious, I smiled, I so hoped he was going to hit me. I wanted to kill this boy so bad, but I also knew that I wasn't going to help her with that. I had to control myself. Maxwell managed to get himself in the small space between Lilly and me. I wasn't even tempted by his blood. She looked worried, and whispered to him "Nothing happened, don't be mad, it's my birthday, remember"

I had to remember that too, I couldn't make a scene, and I was well aware of Jane and Demetri, following the situation. Suddenly I hoped my sister would use her gift on this boy, he was really getting on my nerves. I never had that with a human before, it was annoying. Knowing that someone was so weak and I could kill him easily, but I just couldn't…

Maxwell sighed, trying to control himself. Too bad, I thought to myself, I would get him some other time, preferably with Jane by my side. He must have decided that he wasn't going to hit me, and he pulled Lilly away, dancing with her again. I sighed, I knew what I had to face now, my sister and Demetri, probably furious. I walked their way slowly, I hoped no one had noticed anything abnormal about me, Jane was absolutely furious "What were you thinking? You were dancing with _her_, and you seemed to enjoy it! And what do you mean talk to her outside? She might already suspect something… I'm going to make sure…"

"NO!" I hissed "You'll leave her alone, Jane, promise me" Jane stared in my eyes for a minute and she knew I meant it this time, she knew me well enough to see when I was serious "Fine, I won't hurt her… but I'm going to find out what she is thinking about you. Don't you dare trying to stop me Alec!" She warned me

I looked at Demetri "What do you think? Was I stupid for talking to her?" I needed his opinion. He didn't know what to say, doubt on his face "I'm.. not entirely sure. We don't know what she thinks, maybe it's not a big deal. We shouldn't attract any more attention to ourselves. I did hear that the boy was quite furious with you" And he smiled, "and about Lilly, she seemed obsessed with your face." I felt warm inside, was she now, I did feel her eyes on my face. Before I could feel too happy about it Jane said something again "What were you thinking by saying that you knew her family quite well? You weren't seriously planning to tell her anything at all about Daniel right"

Was I planning to tell her something? At the moment, yes. But now that I could think rationally I knew it was impossible "No, I wasn't planning on it. But I thought that she would tell me a little bit more about herself if I said that. Remember that I have to find out as much as possible about this girl"

"That is not true, you had to find out if she was alive and sort of happy. And I say she is, so were going back to Volterra. Alec, you're going to find Felix and I'll search for the girl and ask her some questions. Okay?" I couldn't say no, but I was worried… what if Jane did something to her "Okay, but Jane, promise me something. Don't hurt her, just ask questions and leave her alone"

Jane nodded "I wasn't planning to hurt her, I wouldn't even dare." And I remembered something "And if you find that boy alone, please use your gift on him, just don't kill him" And I grinned at the thought, Jane smiled too "Anything to make you happy sweet brother" I walked as casually as I could towards the door, my eyes searching for Lilly, just to look at her one more time. Maybe I could still visit her tonight? I didn't find her, but first I had to find Felix, I ran towards the forest at full speed. I could only think of one thing… Lilly


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi Guys! Yay my first review! thank you sooooo much, I always love to read reviews. I hope I updated soon enough for everyone. Unfortunately, I've been a little busy lately, I'm sure you guys understand. Well Enjoy - Emma_

It didn't take long to find him, he was fairly close, as he promised. I didn't even know if he was still hunting. I just ran towards the dark, cloaked figure that just had to be Felix. "Felix" I asked, a little hesitant. He turned around swiftly "Alec" He said in surprise "Back so soon from the party? Is everything all right?" "It is" I reassured him "But there is a little… complication" Maybe that was the best way to put it, personally I didn't see the situation as such, but apparently my sweet sister thought it was. "Jane thinks it's best if we leave, soon" I told him, his face was confused "Well, what's going on? What happened?"

It didn't matter anyway, I might as well tell him about Lilly, not everything of course. Not my odd concerns for the girl, but I could tell him that I talked to her and that Jane was worried. So I told him, he nodded understandingly "I don't see it as a reason to run off to Volterra, but I guess it's alright, we should leave that particular village. Though I am a little curious, what is she like?" Amazing, I wanted to say, but that wasn't what he wanted to know either"She seems like a… decent girl." But that wasn't what he wanted to know "Does she have any special talent?" He wondered, I paused, did she? I hadn't really thought about it, I thought she was special, fascinating even. But I hadn't detected a gift. "No, I haven't noticed anything like that" I told him,

"Maybe that's better" Felix said "for Daniel I mean, that way the chances of her becoming a vampire are slim" I blinked in surprise, the thought hadn't occurred to me yet, Lilly… a vampire? It sounded great to me, that way I could talk to her, maybe be friends with her. But I knew that wasn't going to happen. Daniel would never allow it, and if she didn't have a gift a newborn was only a burden. But why would Felix even think of it, had Aro spoke of the girl becoming one of us? I couldn't recall such a thing "How come you think of that?" I asked

"Don't know… I was just thinking about it." He said, a little sheepish. "Well, I'm going towards the sea, are you coming with me?" Felix asked? I had to go soon, but I still wanted to talk to Lilly, just one last time. I would visit her in her room, maybe she would think it was a dream when she woke up in the morning. That way I wouldn't endanger her life and expose our secret. "I'm going to check up the others, we'll see you there!" I said, and ran off before he could even answer me.

Felix hadn't been far away from the village, it only took me five minutes to find my way back. I thought it would be best to find my sister and Demetri first, and then go back to the party. Or wait until it was over? Where could they be, somewhere in the forest, I knew they were somewhere no one would see them. I inhaled, trying to find the scent of Jane or Demetri. Demetri's scent wasn't hard to pick up, I blinked in surprise. He wasn't alone, a human scent combined with his, Lilly's scent. What was he doing? With her in the forest, I could only think of one thing… dinnertime! NO! My mind screamed at me, I had to save her, NOW! Before it was too late. I ran towards a little clearing, and within seconds I heard her heartbeat. Strong and healthy, but too fast. She was alive, but she was scared, I knew that my anger would scare her even more. But I just couldn't keep my cool

"What's the meaning of this" I demanded, I realised she could still understand me, I had to talk faster "I thought we agreed on not telling her everything, and I thought we were going to let her live. We agreed on leaving her alone, only the boy…"

"That's not what Jane said" Demetri spoke. Of course Jane had her own vision of things, but couldn't she understand that for once this was bigger than just her will. I sighed and looked at Lilly, who was sitting there, staring at my face. Her brown eyes big, afraid. "What's done is done" I couldn't change what happened, I had to deal with the consequences now "but he won't be pleased. I promised him…" I had to remind myself to keep my voice down "I promised him she wouldn't be harmed" I hissed. Demetri looked offended "I promised you too, remember? She is okay, and she hasn't been hurt" I glared at him "Dan is going to find out, and he'll be furious. He'll demand…"

"He doesn't get a say in this, things are bigger now. Jane talked to Aro about this. We have orders.." I laughed "Aro didn't even know I was going to check up on her. He never told us what we had to do" Demetri shook his head "I didn't mean that kind of orders, I meant our normal laws. She has already seen too much, heard too much" "She didn't" I hissed "She can still go back, now I'm taking her back to the village and don't try to stop me" I knew that if she stayed now, she didn't stand a chance. She had to get away from us, before she had indeed seen too much.

I heard Jane approaching, thank god! She had a lot of explaining to do, I focused on her, "Jane" I said, I was actually angry. That surprised me, I was never angry with Jane. I heard a soft whimper, Lilly was afraid?of Jane? What did she do to her? "Not now Alec" Jane said harshly. She looked at Lilly, and I immediately knew what she wanted. Ugh, I had to hold her under my gift… which meant Jane wasn't done with her yet. "Fine" I hissed, I didn't want to do this, but it was probably better for her. She would drift away in blankness, not feeling a thing. I stared at her face, observing it as I focused on my power. She was confused, I wanted to tell her it was going to be okay, that I would take care of her. I wouldn't let anything hurt her.

When the mist hit her, I felt her presence instantly, I pushed her to the back of my head. Focusing on Jane "Now please, tell me what this is all about" She didn't seem sure what to say. Finally, she spoke "Alec, she already suspected too much, and well, the boy…" Knew too much? She didn't know anything. "She didn't" I said through my teeth.

"Why are you being so defensive?" Jane asked "She's just human, why does it matter to you?" I paused, I had been wondering that myself too, why did I care? I never cared, I already knew that the answer is was going to give wasn't true, there was so much more to it. I didn't want her dead, I wanted her to be safe and happy. Not just because she was Dan's sister, but _I _wanted it. I just couldn't explain why I wanted it

"Because I promised Daniel that I would keep her safe, and honestly, I wouldn't enjoy killing her." "Alec… we can't just bring her back now" Demetri said, his voice calm "What do you suggest we do, kill her?" I asked skeptically, he wouldn't want to hurt Daniel that way. "No, he can make the call, let him decide" Demetri spoke, and I immediately understood what he meant. Taking her… taking her to Volterra would certainly leave only one option. Death…

But then… a small part of me thought that it was perhaps the best chance for her, Jane and Demetri thought she knew too much, if she wasn't coming with us she had to be killed. In Volterra she could see Daniel, Dan and I could fight for her. Persuade the others that she would make an amazing vampire. And she could join us.

I knew I didn't need Aro's permission of creating a new vampire, I could do so whenever I wanted to. But this situation was different, in this case she had to go to Volterra. I would take her myself, I would bring her, under my gift, she wouldn't even notice she was traveling. "That is a good idea" I said, relieved. Jane glared at Lilly, "Why bother? I'm certainly not going to carry her there, I want to go back, now. You decide whatever to do with her, I'm out of here" She was mad, clearly because she just lost an argument of killing someone. Normally, that wouldn't be a problem. She would kill the person anyway, and deal with the consequences. But that was because I always agreed with her, I never cared before. I was always behind her decisions, but not this time. It surprised me too,

Demetri looked down at the girl, it was almost as if she was sleeping, laying in the grass. A peaceful expression on her face. I could still feel her under my gift. "We could just take her back" I said, reluctant. I didn't want to leave her, on the other hand, I knew that she could go on with her life, she had a home, a future. I was going to take all of it away, just because I wanted it.

Any good person would've left her here, with her kind. But I was never like that, I was selfish, and something deep within me told me I could make her happy, even with vampires around. Demetri shook his head "We can't let her go" He truly believed that she had guessed our secret, it all depended on what Jane had said to her. Now I was a little curious "What exactly did you do to her?" I asked Demetri

"To her?" Demetri said in surprise "I already told you, we didn't do anything. Sure, Jane wanted to do something, but I told her that you would be furious. She decided to finish of the boy first, she was thirsty…" So Maxwell was dead, I was actually glad that he was gone, I really hated that boy. But I was also a little sad. Not for him, but she really couldn't go back now, if she did, everyone would think she murdered him. "… Jane wasn't sure what to do about her, she told me to take Lilly away and we would decide here"

"Did she say anything to you?" I wondered "I told you, Jane said…" "Not Jane" I cut him off "Lilly of course" Demetri looked shocked, that I actually was interested "No, she didn't. She screamed a lot, and she was really afraid. Her heart was beating so loudly, it was almost hard to control myself. She smells good" He added matter of factly.

She smelled delicious indeed, I listened to her heartbeat, calm and steady. She was completely at peace. She would only see nothingness now, not even aware of anything, not the time passing, not the soft wind that blew through the grass. "Where is Felix?" Demetri suddenly asked, Demetri and Felix had a close friendship. Of course he would be more interested in his friend than in the human girl.

"He was fine, he's already gone towards the sea. I'm guessing that Jane's going to meet up with him. I'm not going with them, not if she has to come along" and I nodded towards Lilly "She smells too good. Felix was never good in controlling himself. Especially not when some members might say it's better if she's dead" I added, thinking about Jane. Demetri considered that for a moment "Probably" He agreed. "But I'm not going to let you go alone" I laughed "Are you afraid that I might be killed? And besides, I'm not alone. I've got company" I smiled a little, not very talkative company, but company none the less.

Demetri laughed now too "Well I won't go with you if you don't want me to, but at least let me take care of something… a boat for instance? We can lay her in it and push the boat to shore" He suggested. That actually was a good idea, swimming in the cold North Sea for a long time probably wasn't healthy for humans. And she could drown easily without me noticing . I nodded "That sounds great, I'll meet you at the coast. I'm going to make sure that Jane cleaned up and I'm going to take some stuff for Lilly."

Demetri nodded and ran away, fast as lightning. I looked at the girl again, her chest moving slowly up and down, breathing steadily. I kneeled beside her, and I inhaled. It was so tempting. No one around to see, no one who would judge me, not anyone who cared, except for Daniel. And now I cared too. I couldn't help myself and before I knew it, my hand ran through her blond hair. It was soft and silky.

I sat there for a while, just thinking. It felt good, running my hands through her hair. I decided it was time to go, I picked her up. She was feather light. I almost didn't notice her presence, if it weren't for the fact that I felt the pulse beneath my hands. I sighed and darted after Demetri's scent. Watching out for the branches of the trees, they might feel like nothing to my skin, but if they hit her, she would probably start to bleed. If she did, I couldn't control myself anymore. This was going to be harder than I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi Guys! I'm sorry I took so long to update... again. I'm just really busy these days, I hope I'm not disappointing you guys. And I probably should say this is a short chapter... I feel bad for keeping you waiting and giving so little. I'll do my best to update as soon as possible, with longer chapters! - Emma_

I noticed Jane's and Felix' scent, they had already gone off into the water, not waiting for me. I didn't even care. How odd, normally I would share everything with Jane, this was actually the first time we completely disagreed about something. Demetri's scent went a little further to the east, was he really looking for a boat? Couldn't I just go in the water and be really careful?

I decided not to take any chances, Daniel would totally kill me if I arrived in Volterra empty-handed now, I glanced around, listened carefully, I heard everything of course. I saw everything, a lot of noises, breathing, beating of hearts. One heart strong and steady, her heart. No one around to see me, a beautiful stranger carrying a 'unconscious' girl. I observed her again, her face was just as peaceful as before. I wondered what she was feeling, thinking? Probably nothing at all. I sensed her under my power, how easy it would be to just wake her up again. Tell her everything… but it was still too soon

I sighed, and ran, I felt the warm wind on my skin, although it must have felt cold to any human. I saw the goose bumps appear on Lilly's skin. She was cold, and the fact that a vampire, incapable of warming her, was holding her, didn't help either. I looked at the sky, dark clouds, it was probably cold on the sea too, I had to find her a blanket or something… Ugh, I never had a pet when I was human, not that such a thing really existed in my day. We were famers, my family and I, but I never had anything to take care of, not this extreme. It was hard, I had to think of every specific detail.

I had never understood why some vampires were obsessed with any of the human kind, talking to them, before they killed them. Making a little game out of it, terrorizing them. They didn't seem important enough to me. Some of us were crazy enough to even care so much for the humans they exposed themrselves, and didn't even kill them immediately. Of course they would die, soon. Even if some vampires didn't want to kill them, they never lasted long. We never had to worry about such cases, the human would become a snack. Or immortal, but that was unlikely, our kind rarely created new vampires.

It seemed that I could finally understand what that obsession was about, though it was different for me. Most vampires who stalked and hunted those humans, just to terrorize them before their death, were the weak ones. The ones that had the feeling to show their 'cool' powers to them, to make up for a human lifetime of weakness. I had no desire to harm her, I wanted her to be one of us. So what was it about this girl that was so different than about all of mankind?

Everything! My mind screamed at me, she was absolutely different from any other human I had ever met. I suddenly heard a voice "Alec! What are you thinking about, you almost ran past me?" That was odd, vampires never were to occupied to just 'forget' to follow someone's scent. Maybe I was going mad? It would be funny, a mad vampire… though I should say we already had enough of those in this world.

"Sorry" I grinned "I was thinking… hard" Demetri shook his head and laughed "You overthink everything…" I didn't, I was just weighing the options, trying to make the right decision… Okay the right decision for _me._ Though I did do it for the greater good, the law was what kept our world together, without the Volturi, all of us would be exposed. We had the convenience of secrecy, we should keep it that way. That others of our kind were too stupid to see wasn't my fault, I could only try and help our society by protecting it.

I doubted that many people saw me that way, a person trying to do the right thing. I had to agree with them, I was indeed a terrifying monster, but I still had my reasons. And I had never cared about what people thought of me, all that mattered was Jane. Then what on earth could make one insignificant human girl turn my world upside down. Jane's opinion didn't matter now, I wanted the best for that girl, with absolutely no personal benefits. This was indeed a weird situation

"Did you find a boat or what" I murmured, I watched Lilly again, she was already making my journey hard. I had to think about not killing her every single second, not only by not attacking her myself, but also by taking all sorts of precautions. A boat, when was the last time I ever needed a boat? I couldn't remember, maybe I had never used one, those things were slow… "Wasn't that hard" Demetri said, and he pointed to a small wooden thing in the distance. It was really, really small. Probably only big enough for one person to fit in, a small person "It's perfect" I said, approvingly.

I would push her to shore, and start running again. We could be in Volterra in less than ten hours. my mind was racing ahead, what was I going to say to her when she woke up? 'hi, you're in volterra, I'm a vampire?' that sounded highly unlikely. I had to prepare her for this, before we arrived I had to explain some parts of the story to the girl. I sighed, I always thought I thought things trough, but now I could only see the complications of this plan, just taking a human to Volterra.

Not that it never happened, Heidi took humans all the time, but that was still different. They went willingly, too willingly thanks to Heidi's gift, they never even questioned anything she said, humans worshipped her. And this girl was sort of unconscious, but this were the circumstances I chose to deal with, I chose this fate for her. I could not go back now.

"Did you by any chance talk to Jane and Felix" I wondered, I had to ask, it was weird that Jane and I parted. Not because we had parted, I liked being on my own, it was about _how_ we had parted. Disagreeing, fighting almost. Demetri hesitated "I spoke to them, briefly… Felix was mostly curious, Jane seemed to think that you had lost your mind… I have to ask though…" He deliberated again.

I sighed "Just spit it out, Demetri" He nodded "You never even think about the existence of humans, you see them every day, and you never think anything of them. Just like humans don't notice the ants in the forest. But you almost seem to … care for this girl" disbelief in his voice. His words were true words, but I had no answer for them, I didn't understand myself. All I could think was that she could not be harmed, not ever. I would do anything to protect her.

"I don't know why I do" I almost whispered "But I don't want her to be hurt, at first I thought it was because I promised Dan, but I'm not sure…" Demetri thought for a minute "She couldn't keep her eyes of your face you know, when you two were dancing. Like she was obsessed" I felt warm inside, a feeling that was unfamiliar to me, it was a good feeling. "Did she now…" I muttered.

Demetri nodded "But now we'd better go to Volterra, it's no use in waiting. Do you have a plan?" He asked me. I didn't, what was I going to do? "I'm not sure, I think it's best to prepare her, maybe stop along the way. And does she need food? Humans need food more often than we do" I reminded him. I carefully lifted Lilly's weak body in the boat, and made sure was laying carefully. I pushed the boat a little, as lightly as I could. It moved forward, fast. "Please help me not to sink that thing" I said, it was annoying, to think about your strength all the time, really getting old.

"Let's do this" I said, and we moved into the water.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi Guys! Sorry I took so long, but finally, I've got a chapter finished :) I have to say my next week is extremely full, so don't expect an update. Please, please, please let me know what you think in the reviews? I could really need the feedback this time! - Emma_

Swimming was easy for our kind… not this time however. With nothing but the salt sea to smell, and my thirst growing. I was extremely tempted by the delicious sweet blood. Demetri was underwater, further away. He would help me when I needed it, so that meant I didn't need his help. He was here to keep me company, I knew that.

At the moment, I didn't need company, but he was my friend. I would not send him away. I was relieved when I saw land, when we were on dry land, I wouldn't have to worry about accidently drowning her. That would be convenient. During my little oversea trip I had almost crushed the boat… twice.

"Finally" I heard Demetri say when I arrived. "Sorry, it was more difficult that I thought it would be" I mumbled. Demetri smiled "But she's worth it right?" What did he mean? I frowned… "Oh come on Alec, I'm only stating the obvious. You _like_ her" And he smirked. I. liked. Her. I immediately accepted that, it was something I already knew. But it was weird hearing it from someone else. I just didn't know what to say to him, it was one of those moments when humans blushed. I couldn't blush, but my expression said enough.

"It was really obvious, you're not just doing this for Dan… I would have been surprised if you were that dedicated. If Jane wanted her dead and you were only interested in her because of Dan, you wouldn't have cared. You would have dealt with it afterwards. It's nothing like you to deny Jane that kind of fun… unless you yourself don't want to harm her, because you _like her!_"He almost sang

"I guess I do" He had thought it through "But… I don't know what to do" I didn't, I liked her, yes. But what was I supposed to do? And I wanted to know his opinion, was I absolutely weak, for feeling something? "Demetri, what do you think, am I stupid?" He chuckled "I wouldn't have guessed you would say those words. But no, I can't say I have experienced something like that ever before, but I can understand you. I have to say she is an interesting girl, something about the face…" He observed her for a moment, a fascinated look on his face

"It has always been that way, vampires choose the interesting humans, and I guess you prove that theory right. But Alec, whatever you want t do, I'll support that decision. What did you have in mind?" he asked, curiously. I thought for a moment "I've been thinking about it, and I guess it only leaves one option. I want to change her" I said, firmly "Well, maybe not me myself, I don't know if I can…" I thought back at the times that I tried. I merely wanted to see if I could create a vampire, I failed most of the time, eventually I was full enough to stop. That person was called Elizabeth, she didn't last long in the vampire world. She didn't smell half as good as Lilly did.

I had created another vampire, that was out of boredom. I saw a sweet face, a young girl. I found my control, but she didn't smell as good either, and I was well fed. Jane had killed her in a jealous fit. I hadn't cared less about it, she had been afraid, but it didn't bother me. But this was different, I didn't want to try to change Lilly, I was afraid that I would kill her, she smelled too good.

I considered Aro, but the thought of Lilly near him almost made me shudder. I adored Aro, I was very… attached to him. But he wouldn't care about Lilly, and I didn't want to risk it.

"… and I don't think Daniel would agree with me, if he sees her in Volterra, he'll try to kill me"I smiled at the thought, he wouldn't succeed if he actually tried, but he would be furious beyond belief "and he'll bring her back. And there is Jane to consider, she won't like this" I knew my own sister well enough.

Demetri nodded "those are quite a few problems, but even Daniel would agree that changing her would be better than killing her." I thought about it, he would, he wouldn't want his sister dead. "We can't let him bring her back to England, he knows that if he tries, they'll kill her. She already knows too much"

"She doesn't" I argued "I don't think she knows anything, definitely not too much" I didn't understand why he would think that. He didn't seem to agree with me, but he didn't argue. "Never mind Alec, but what are we going to do, as you said before, bringing her back to her senses in Volterra is not very wise. It's better to prepare her, indeed"

It was better, but what were we going to do? I thought about it, concentrated. I observed her again, the journey hadn't done her good. She was pale and almost green. She couldn't feel anything now, but her body was capable of showing things. She must be freezing. "Maybe we have to start with finding a blanket or something, a warm bed?" I suggested. To let her sleep somewhere? Demetri blinked in surprise "I hadn't thought about it, but you are probably right, we don't want to get her sick"

Sick… preventing illness was not something I ever had to think about, I couldn't remember what it felt like. Had I ever been sick? Of course, everyone had been sick sometimes, I couldn't recall it. Being with a human for so long made me think about my human life, and it was not something I'd like to think about…

"I think it's best if we go find an inn or something, a warm bed and some food should do the trick. Maybe we can wake her up there and…" "And what?" Demetri said "I think it's a great idea, but we need to have a story ready" When he said that, my mind thought of something brilliant, something that would explain everything, this would make everything much more simple. "Demetri, I have an idea…" While I explained I saw his eyes grow wider

"Alec, you truly are an amazing genius. I think this might actually work, she'll believe us." He said approvingly. " Let's go then" "You go ahead, I'll follow your scent, ask for the best room, we have money with us" Demetri shook his head "No, but I have some jewels, they will do. They are probably priceless" And he flashed a grin. Humans were so materialistic, I couldn't care less about a few stones. At our castle, we had chambers full with treasures.

"As you wish" Demetri shrugged. I had to be more careful, he could run ahead. I wasn't sure what to do with the boat, probably best to destroy it, but a fire would be rare in this kind of weather. Better to sink it. I wasn't sure were to leave Lilly, could she be alone for a minute? I picked her body up, surprised by the heat, yet it was a little cooler than it should be. She was getting cold. I felt the pulse of the sweet blood, it was not as steady anymore. More fluttering, struggling. Maybe she was in a bad condition? I had to hurry.

As fast as I could I lay her on the beach, it was nighttime, no one would see her here, and if they did they were dead anyways. I would personally end them. She could not be too far from the water, I had to keep her under my gift. I ran to the boat, dragged it in the sea, now I had to concentrate on my gift and smash the boat. Normally it wouldn't have been that hard, but she wasn't close to me, I really had the expand it. A loud bang, and the fragile thing was in half, I kicked it deeply into the water. There…

I ran towards the limp body in the sand. Her clothes were wet and sandy, she was cold. I had to hurry. I picked her up, gently. I inhaled, and ran after Demetri's scent. I realised he first had to find an inn. Well he was a tracker wasn't he? I told myself. I knew he couldn't just locate any sort of house or person. But I hoped he would have an idea where to go.

After only three minutes I realised how stupid I was. Every village had an inn, of course they had. So it was merely going towards a village. Those were never hard to find, I could already see what he had picked out. A small house, it looked lovely. I listened to the voices, hoping to detect his

"This is your best room?"His smooth voice asked with disbelief, his French was excellent , yet polite. Demetri was good with humans, always polite, formal. They would see him as a true gentleman. "Yes my lord, the best of the best. Is there anything else I can do for you my lord?" A female voice asked, clearly dazzled.

That made it easier, she was probably already in love with mister handsome, I chuckled. "My little brother will arrive any moment. He will be carrying a girl, she is sick you see…" Clever, I thought to myself. I probably looked a bit too young to travel on my own, his brother… "Could you please guide them to this room" "Certainly my lord, but if I may say something…" She hesitated "There is only one bed, should I arrange…?" "No thank you" Demetri said, dismissing her

Time to go, I told myself. I walked casually towards the door, with Lillý's body in my hands. I had to make it look like I was struggling with her weight. I opened the door, and the smells of food, wine were overwhelming. I also detected the smells of humans, and the one of Demetri. Behind a bar was a woman, about thirty years old. I guessed. "Bonjour" I said, my French was excellent of course, just like Demetri's, it would look like I was just another local boy. "What can I do for you?" She asked politely, her eyes grew wider at my beauty. They lingered for a second at Lilly, and went back to my face again. Clearly obsessed. She must already know who I was, or she was immensely stupid, but I had to play my part. "My brother told me he had a room here?" I asked, making it sound like I was unsure. "Maybe he hasn't informed you yet" "Mais oui!" She stuttered "Follow me please.

I followed her, looking at Lilly. She looked terrible, I wondered what that woman thought, two beautiful strangers and a half dead girl. Wet clothes, sand, salt all over us. At the moment I simply didn't care. "Sir…" She said and she stopped walking. "We have arrived" She knocked on the door, Demetri opened "Cristophe, little brother, how was your trip?" Christophe? I chuckled, I was going to make up a better name for him "Louis, it was great" and I grinned. I entered the room, the woman stared at Demetri, "Can I do anything else for you?" Demetri smiled and said "Well be alright" and he closed the door

"Cristophe?" I laughed, Demetri grinned "I thought it was rather brilliant" his face turned serious "Well…? Let's warm her up then." He said. Probably a good idea, her dress was dry, probably from the running. I walked towards the bed, "Can you pick the blanket up?" I asked, Demetri nodded, carefully I lay the weak body on the bed "Demetri can you…" I didn't even have to ask, he pulled the blanket over her. I looked at him, was this it? Was I going to wake her up, I watched her peaceful expression. I was about to disturb all of that, when I woke her up, there was no way back.

"Do it" Demetri said, I sighed, the 'mist' that I had created vanished and we held our breath…


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi guys! I think you probably don't remember me, it had been what... a month? I swear I have good reasons. There have been some complications in my personal life. Writing was always fun for me, but suddenly it became a burden. I had to finish a chapter. When I finally did, it looked like crap. So I decided you deserved better than ruining the story. I wrote another chapter of Alec's point of view, because I kind of knew the direction of that story. It worked out better, not only because of the direction, but because I had dealed with some of those personal problems, I promis you I'll return to DTD as soon as possible! Love, Emma_

I tensed, her steady breathing continued, she didn't wake up. "Whenever you are ready Alec" Demetri said impatiently. "It's not me" I said irritated "She is probably so tired she is sleeping…" Well that was unexpected… "Should we wake her up?" Demetri asked, a little hesitant. I shook my head immediately, she looked so peaceful, so sweet

"She'll wake up, and when she does, she will be ready" It was a lame excuse, but I just didn't want to disturb her. She looked so sweet and innocent. My mind kept repeating it, her face, so beautiful. I stood beside her, observing her face. I listened, her heart was still struggling, she absolutely needed to rest. For me it was like I had failed, I tried so hard to keep her alive, and still she was struggling to survive.

Demetri moved closer too, he stared at her for a while, he inhaled deeply. Automatically I did the same, and her sweet, precious aroma filled my mind. It was a good thing we both had some self- control, we were both thirsty. Our black eyes proved that. Demetri thought exactly the same "Maybe we should hunt soon…" Was he tempted by her blood? Maybe he was right, I didn't want to risk killing her accidently, but I didn't want to frighten her with my blood-red eyes. She would be extremely startled

"You can go hunt if you wish" I said, my eyes never leaving Lilly's face "But I want to stay here, maybe she wakes up" That was the other reason to stay here, if she woke up and we weren't here. What would she think? She would start to panic, scream maybe. That French woman could come in and she would go mad. No one here could help her then, they simply couldn't understand each other.

Demetri pulled an eyebrow "You truly are dedicated…" and he chuckled. Well, that was of course the other way to look at it. I would have called it obsessed. Demetri sighed and straightened "I think I'm going to see if I can pick up a trace from Jane an Felix, you know" I nodded, he could go wherever he wanted, I did not expect him to find them, they were racing towards Volterra at full speed. On the other hand, Demetri was very fast, Jane was slow, just as I was.

"Should I send some food for the girl?" He asked, I shook my head. "No, I'll call for someone if she needs it" To be honest, I could use some time alone, I preferred it that way. Think things through again, and again, and again. And if she woke up… I didn't want to scare her. Demetri was the one who had kept her captive, only for a short time, but still. I didn't want her to be frightened of us, of me. But she should fear me, I was dangerous. Yet least of all she had to fear me and Demetri.

I waited patiently beside her bed, her heartbeat grew steady, I was relieved. She wasn't in danger anymore. It was quicker than I expected. Didn't it usually take longer to recover from something. Maybe she hadn't been sick, or in danger. She moved sometimes, little sounds escaping her throat. Not words, she wasn't speaking, but more like soft squeals. It was the most adorable thing I had ever seen.

After only an hour, Demetri returned. He closed the door with a bang "Oops" he muttered "I didn't find a trace off…" "Shhhhh" I said, eying Lilly, her eyelids were fluttering. She was waking up, Demetri blinked in surprise. My eyes were glued on her face, what was she thinking right now? Waking up… strange surroundings. She blinked a couple of times, a little disoriented, she looked towards the window, observing the room. She must be confused, she would notice me sooner or later. I wasn't sure what to do, what would a normal human do. I thought of something I hadn't done since forever, I coughed

She turned around swiftly, her eyes met mine and I felt a sudden warmth enter my body. Those beautiful eyes… "Finally, you're awake" I tried to make my voice as comforting as possible. She gasped softly, recognition on her face. She knew who I was, she remembered something. She was thinking for only a second, but for me it seemed to last hours. Her beautiful peaceful expression that I had observed for so long turned into horror. I suppressed a growl, what the hell had Jane done? What hadn't she told me, nothing could explain that terrified look.

I had to ask her, what did they do "What do you remember" I tried to sound sweet, comforting again. She looked dazzled for the tiniest moment, but she composed herself "I'm not … entirely… sure" She hesitated. I sighed, wasn't she sure about the pain? how much torture she had been through? This was troublesome. She continued "The party, you were there, and Maxwell… He asked me to marry him. I said yes, and then in the dark, screaming…" Her voice trailed off, and she shuddered

Thank god, I thought to myself. Jane spoke the truth, she wasn't really hurt by them, just by the horrifying things she saw. Which I had to explain now, to deal with it. My plan would work, I was the best liar I ever knew, and being irresistible to humans made lying easier. They believed the smooth voice and the gorgeous looks. This would be a piece of cake. "That explains things, the first part of it all happened. I don't really know what you remember, but I'm Alec, and we danced at your party. I wanted to get to know you and you agreed to meet me outside. So when I went out to meet you, I saw Maxwell with you, he was all panicked. He said something about you having a seizure and he looked really worried" I lied smoothly, I already knew she remembered me, and that she remembered our dance. But I had to play my part well, to make it look like I thought she was confused, and needed help.

It seemed to work, she was frowning, doubt on her face. I held back a smug smile, it was working. Time to continue, before she thought about it too much. I had to make her believe me "He was really worried, you know, so me and my sister Jane agreed to help you when he asked. We know a very skilled doctor and it looked like you were seriously in danger. Maxwell agreed that it was best for your safety that you would come with us so that the doctor could take a look at you" The whole doctor thing wasn't really realistic, but what did she know about the world. She would believe me

I held my breath and looked at her face. Almost shocked, she stared at me. She was frightened, she knew… I failed, she was afraid of me, I had messed up. She didn't believe me and wanted to get the hell out of here. I wanted to break something in half, the wall perhaps? I was extremely frustrated, I had made things incredibly difficult for myself. She opened her mouth to speak, or to scream "Am I crazy?" She whispered in fear

I couldn't help but laugh, relieved I answered her "No, no, no of course you aren't. But you probably have some virus or something. He just wanted you to be safe." The boy was very protective of her, it would work. She frowned again, something bothered her. "Were is Maxwell now?"

That was not a thing I had prepared. But my mind was quick and I almost answered immediately "Maxwell is back at your home, he agreed that it would be better if he stayed. Don't ask me why, but he even told us to come with you" She looked around, she didn't know about the _us _part. She noticed Demetri. I tensed a little, this was it. What would she think when she saw him here.

She was quiet for a second. Suddenly, a warm smile came across her face. I knew we had won, she believed. "So where is this doctor anyway?" She asked. What was I supposed to say to that? In Italy? Overseas? London? I looked at Demetri, what was wise? He spoke before I could think it through "Well.." He hesitated "In Italy…" it would have been fast for a human, like a sudden explosion. But for me, it was shock, fear, doubt and disbelief all into one exploding into a soft scream, in slowmotion "What!". It wasn't loud enough for someone outside of the room to hear.

I knew what she was thinking, she thought we were the crazy ones now. Her face was like an open book to me. I had to convince her, to soothe her "Easy, we have a very fast way of traveling, in fact we will arrive in a couple of days" She shook her head in disbelief and amazement. She stood up from the bed and tried to walk towards the door. "Where are you going?" I asked, whatever she planned, she wouldn't get far. "Back home" She shouted

So she wanted to leave us, that wasn't possible. Demetri knew this and within a second he was in front of her. "That's not possible. We are in France right now, we have our orders to think about." That was obviously meant for me, the law claimed her _now_. He was making that clear, if she didn't already know before we woke her up, she did now. I couldn't fight it anymore, I knew that "Alec, you have to put her under again."

I sighed and concentrated on my gift. Sometimes I wished it would work faster, I had to stare at that confused look on the pretty face. That soft, beautiful voice that said "What…" Before her expression turned blank. I could feel her again, in the back of my head. I sighed again, it was time to move on. To Volterra.


End file.
